It's a Twin Thing
by BHErotica
Summary: When the rest of the Weasleys are away, Hermione spends a little quality time with Fred and George.


**It's a Twin Thing**

"Right, well, I think that's enough of those." Fred said, as he placed the last Fainting Fancy in a box, closing the lid.

"So what's left? Nosebleed Nougat, and - " George broke off suddenly, tilting his head to the side, straining to hear.

"What?" Fred asked, looking at his twin.

"I heard something." George said. "Wait a moment."

There was a moment of silence, then a soft, muffled moan reached their ears.

Fred shrugged.

"Probably just Ginny fingering herself again."

"Can't be, she's out with Mum."

Fred's eyes lit up.

"So, was that Hermione?"

"I guess so."

Both twins looked at each other for a moment, as though silently communicating, then as one, got up and made their way swiftly to the door. They quietly went up the flight of stairs to Ginny's room. The door was ajar. Grinning, the twins cautiously poked their heads around the door.

It was indeed Hermione, led on Ginny's bed, completely naked. One hand was sliding a large purple dildo in and out of her pussy, while the other manipulated a smaller vibrator in her ass. Her breath came in low, panting moans, her nipples erect, pointing toward the ceiling.

The twins both felt their cocks hardening at the sight. Sliding their hands into their boxers, they both began gently rubbing their cocks to the same rhythm Hermione inserted her dildo.

"Enjoying the show?"

The twins jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice, their hands instantly retracting out of their trousers. Hermione had moved to a more upright position, but didn't seem at all embarrassed; rather, she continued to masturbate, as though it were the most natural thing in the world to be caught doing.

"Well, don't just stand there! Come in!"

Slowly, the twins entered the room, looking anywhere but at the girl on the bed. Hermione simply laughed.

"Oh, _now_ you're bashful? It looked like you two wanted to join in."

"Is that an option?" The words were out of George's mouth before he could censor them. Hermione, however, laughed again.

"Of course." She removed the toys from her ass and pussy, laying them on the bed, then got up and strode over to the twins. "Clothes off, then."

The twins exchanged another quick glance before they began disrobing. Within moments, both Weasleys were stood in front of Hermione, cocks erect and ready. Hermione eyed them hungrily as she knelt down.

Taking their cocks in each hand, Hermione wrapped her mouth around Fred's cock as she began pumping away at George's. The twins moaned in pleasure as Hermione's hands skilfully worked away on them. After a few moments, Hermione removed Fred's cock from her mouth before replacing it with George's, giving each twin equal time with her mouth.

Fred was the first to give in. As Hermione wrapped her mouth around his member again, he lasted only a few brief seconds before he exploded, painting the inside of Hermione's mouth with his cum. Hermione's eyes widened momentarily at the sensation, but continued to suck him off until he was completely spent. Removing the cock from her mouth, Hermione smiled sweetly up at Fred as she swallowed his cum before returning her mouth to George's cock.

It wasn't long before George also blew his load into her mouth. Swallowing his cum as well, Hermione stood up and pushed Fred back down onto the bed. She climbed onto the bed after him, straddling his hips. Raising herself up, she lowered herself onto Fred's waiting cock, gasping as she felt it enter her. Burying Fred's cock all the way inside her, she leant forward, looking over her shoulder at George.

"What are you waiting for? Get over here and fuck my ass."

George complied, stroking his cock as he walked over to the bed. When he reached the bed, he took Hermione's ass in his hands, spreading her cheeks, lining up his cock with her asshole. Using one hand to steady his cock, he thrust his hips forward, penetrating Hermione's ass.

Hermione let out a cry, a mix of pleasure and pain, as her asshole stretched to accommodate George's cock. She began rocking her hips back and forth, causing Fred to moan under her at the sensation.

George began thrusting his hips back and forth as Hermione rocked on his brother's cock. Her screams of pleasure filled the room, and George was extremely grateful that the rest of the family were out.

Hermione screamed again as George gave a particularly powerful thrust into her ass. She could feel her orgasm starting to build up, and she screamed louder than before as it crashed through her, making her arms and legs shake with the effort of holding herself up.

The twins seemed to be close to cumming again as well. George was trusting harder and faster, while Fred's hips were bucking beneath her. Hermione resumed her rocking motions, determined to make the twins cum.

"Ahh! Cum inside me, uh, both of you!" she commanded. The twins made no verbal acknowledgement, but proceeded to pound into her with renewed fervour.

Moments later, they both suddenly stopped thrusting, and Hermione felt her ass and pussy fill with cum as the twins unloaded inside her. Hermione felt their cocks throbbing as they came, the sensation threatening to send her over the edge of another orgasm.

As George withdrew from Hermione's ass, she lifted herself off of Fred's cock, rolling to the side, cum dribbling from her ass and pussy onto the bedsheets. She had just picked up her dildo again when they heard the door downstairs slam.

"Well, I guess that means we're done here." Hermione said, a slight note of disappointment in her voice. "We'll have to finish some other time."

As the twins gathered their clothes off the floor, they glanced back at Hermione. To their surprise, she was still on the bed, absentmindedly fingering her pussy.

"Hermione?" Fred asked, trying to ignore his stiffening cock as he watched her. "Aren't you going to clean yourself up and get dressed?"

Hermione smirked at him.

"Why would I do that? Ginny's back."

**AN: Let me know anything else you'd like to see. Check my profile for more info!**


End file.
